Blind Ambitions
by Sango Nanami
Summary: Sasuke has gone blind and now lives in Konoha. Sakura has to have him stay in the guestroom of her house and is forbidden to heal his eyes. After a cold October day, Sasuke realizes that his attempts at revenge were as blind as he is.
1. blind

**PRE –CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE: I was reading a ****Shonen Jump**** magazine (yes I am a girl who reads shonen jump, who doesn't?) and from overuse of the susano'o jutsu, Sasuke's eyesight started to fail. So then I thought: what if he went blind like Itachi did? And this is the result of that… and boredom.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke-kun, please! Your revenge and hate will lead you nowhere!" Sakura exclaimed, like she ever would understand me.

"You are not of Uchiha, how can you ever understand my pain?" I screamed at my blurred view of Sakura. I activated my Susano'o again trying to kill her. Kakashi took Naruto off of the battlefield. The Susano'o suddenly disappeared and I fell unconscious. Madara and Zetsu came immediately, but Sakura had cast a barrier jutsu over him so they couldn't go near me.

"Stay away, you bastards! I'm taking him back to Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing." Zetsu's black half said

"Wait Zetu, you cant fight and I'm just to tired to fight that child." Madara said

"But, Madara-sama!" Zetsu's white half said

"I'm sure that Sasuke has this all thought out. Well, I'm not so sure about the side effects of the susano'o, but he'll figure something out." Madara whispered to Zetsu.

"Go ahead and take the boy." Zetsu's black half said. Sakura picked me up and left for Konoha.

I woke up in darkness.

"You're awake?" Sakura said.

"Sakura… what the hell are you doing here?" I said, it was odd that my eyes, though my vision was bad, hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

"I took you back to Konoha. Hey… what's wrong with your eyes? They're all glazed over. Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she called her mentor into the room. I was confused, what did she mean his eyes were glazed over? She must have been confused in the darkness. He felt a hand over my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, look at this eye chart. Can you read the fourth line down for me?" Sakura asked

"What are you talking about? What are you even doing working in the hospital this late?" I started getting annoyed.

"It's 10:15." Sakura said

"Exactly. What are you doing in the hospital at 10:15 pm?"

"Sasuke-kun… It's 10:15 **am**." Sakura said

"No. That's impossible! I'll kill you!" I exclaimed

"Sasuke-kun… You're blind." Sakura said.

"No… I'm… Not! You're lying to me! You're lying! Lying!" I smashed my fist up against a wall and heard the wall break. Then I passed out.

Sasuke's dream

I saw Itachi again but he was surrounded by white

"Sasuke." He said

"Itachi! Those bastards keep telling me that I'm blind! But how can I be if I'm seeing you now?" I said

"Little brother, do you remember the end of our fight after I used the susano'o?" Itachi asked

"Yeah. You were… blinded from the susano'o overuse. No… I didn't overuse it though, did I?" I said.

"You are blinded, Sasuke. Not only with your eyes, but to what you need. What you need is right in front of you." Itachi said

I woke up again. I was still in darkness.

"You're finally awake again Uchiha?" It was Tsunade's voice

"What do you care?" I said.

"Listen. We can't trust you to be back in our village. So for the time being, we're going to let you be blind. Most of your jutsu is within your eyes. Anyway, while you're blind, you'll be staying with Sakura. There's a guest room at her house." Tsunade said

"Why should I listen to you, Senju?" I could have called her worse names, but then again… Sakura was her pupil and god she was strong! Who knows what Sakura's master could do to me in this weakened state?

"Because if you don't, I can have you executed or thrown in prison. And everyone knows what happens in prison showers." Tsunade threatened.

"Fine." I said.

The next day, I left the hospital. Sakura took me by the hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We're running a few errands. Tsunade-sama bought you a seeing-eye dog so you wouldn't be completely helpless without me dragging you around the village. We're going to go to Kiba's house to get it." Sakura said. After a while walking, Sakura stopped and what sounded like knocking on a door.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you here for Hoshi?" It was Kiba's voice.

"Yeah." Sakura said

"Come this way, he's in the back yard. Kiba, keep Sasuke-san company while we get Hoshi." The woman's voice was probably Kiba's mother. Sakura let go of my hand.

"So… Blindness. That's gotta suck." Kiba said.

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to see what Konoha looked like after all these years." I said. Even though I wanted to destroy Konoha, I did want to see what it at least looked like before I destroyed it. Though I was kind of glad that I couldn't see the village that shunned Uchiha and forced my brother to kill them all.

"So… why was Sakura holding your hand?" Kiba asked

"She was guiding me through the village, nothing else." I said

"We're back." Sakura said

"Sasuke-san, this is your seeing-eye dog, Hoshi. He's a border collie; they're the smartest breed of dog. He acts really hyper because he's only two years old, Understand?" Kiba's mom said.

"Yes Ma'am." I said

"Alright, well I need to buy some new clothes for Sasuke. Thanks Inuzuka-san, thanks Kiba. Let's go, Sasuke." Sakura said. Hoshi followed Sakura, and I followed Hoshi.

"Any colors you like in particular?" Sakura asked

"Black." I said

"Ooh, this one looks good." Sakura said, holding a shirt up to my chest.

"What does it look like?" I asked

"Black with red roses on it." Sakura said

"Put it back. I don't want to look like a total fruit." I said

"Roses aren't gay." Sakura said.

"On a guy's shirt, they do." I said

"Ugh, even blinded, you're stubborn about looks." Sakura said.

"Are there any band shirts, like Greenday?" I asked

"You like Greenday too?" Sakura sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you like Greenday. You always seemed more like a prep." I said.

"What? Just because I have pink hair, you think I'm a prep?" Sakura said

"What pink hair?" I laughed

"The guest room is this way." Sakura led me and Hoshi upstairs. Hoshi jumped up on my bed and bared for me to come over.

"Good boy." I said, patting Hoshi on the head.

" Okay, so your clothes are over here. And the bathroom's over here." Sakura took me by the hand and walked me over to where everything is.

"By the way, we're on the second floor of my house. Try not to fall down the stairs. Goodnight." Sakura said as she left my room.

"_What am I going to do?"_ I thought as I fell asleep.


	2. You're not alone anymore

Yes, I put Toru in another story. Don't kill me, I got the idea from _Yu Yu Hakusho_ But he's everyone's favorite Uchiha because Sasuke and Madara are too annoying and Itachi's dead R.I.P Itachi :*( _NO ONE'S P.O.V

Sakura was making breakfast and heard:

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud… _"Shit!"

"_Looks like Sasuke-kun's up."_ Sakura thought as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sasuke was sitting on the floor and clutching his arm.

"I told you not to fall down the stairs." Sakura laughed

"It's not funny! I think my arm's broken!" Sasuke was obviously mad

"Calm down Aka-chan." Sakura said as she used a healing jutsu on his arm

"I am not a baby! Can't you use your healing jutsu on my eyes?" Sasuke said

"No. Tsunade-sama forbid me to use any healing jutsu on your eyes until you can be trusted in the village again, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said… Sasuke didn't say anything. The sad look in his dead eyes was almost unbearable. It was almost as if he was caught in a trance. His eyes were no longer the onyx they used to be. The onyx eyes that were full of misery were now a pale almost silver color. Empty silver that stared off into nowhere, that showed no emotion but at the same time showed more intense emotion than the onyx eyes ever did.

"Why are you so silent?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, just… your eyes look so empty. What's it like?" Sakura asked

"… Try to imagine walking around at night, when all the lights are off and your eyes are closed. But at the same time, you hear voices and music and you walk around, trying to find the source, but everything's just out of reach." Sakura could see why he was so upset.

"Sasuke-kun… You're crying." Sakura said, noticing his empty eyes well up with tears.

"Yeah." He said.

"We have a mission." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Sakura got Hoshi on a leash and gave the leash to Sasuke. People kept staring at them, mainly Sasuke though. Finally, they finished the mission. The mission was to get an endangered animal back to its natural habitat near a mountain summit.

"Wow." Sakura said

"What?" Sasuke asked

"This view, it's incredible! Oh I wish you could see it." Sakura said

"Describe it to me." Sasuke said

"almost endless trees and mountains, and it ends at the beach. It's beautiful." Sakura said

"What about the sky?" Sasuke said.

"Grey, depressing clouds."

"That sucks." Sasuke laughed. Then, it started raining

"Sasuke-kun, can you see me?" Sakura asked

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked

"There was a movie where a blind guy could see in the rain." Sakura laughed, but Sasuke was silent. His now silver eyes locked in a constant trance.

"I… Even in the rain, I only see darkness. It's true what they say, you never know a good thing until it's gone. It really sucks." Sasuke said

"Alright, we should probably get going." Sakura said. Sasuke was silent. Hoshi tugged on his leash.

"Sorry, I spaced." Sasuke laughed.

"Let's go." Sakura said

"Holy crap, it's cold!" Sasuke said

"Yeah, it tends to be cold in October." Sakura said

"Are you sure it's not snowing?" Sasuke joked

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Let's go home, we're both soaking wet." Sakura said.

"Come on," Sakura said as she lead Sasuke upstairs into his room

"Just so you know, even though I'm blind, I still have the ability to dress myself." Sasuke subconsciously blushed.

"I know that!" Sakura's face turned bright red as she tossed Sasuke some clothes and slammed the door as she left.

"W_hy do I get so nervous around her? I've always hated that annoying bitch. Maybe it's just my blindness, or maybe… I was blind all along… Blind to what I really wanted in my life."_ Sasuke thought as he changed both his clothes, and his ambitions.

"Sasuke-kun! Dinner's ready! Make sure not to fall down the stairs again!" Sakura called from downstairs.

"Oh haha." Sasuke said sarcastically as he walked down the stairs

"I made coffee. Come on, the table's over here." Sakura gently took Sasuke by the hand and led him to the table.

"I'm not completely helpless, you know." Sasuke said, a little annoyed.

"Alright, Then here's your coffee. You like it black, right?"

"Yeah."

There was silence.

"so… is it still raining?" Sasuke asked

"No, the sun's out now." Sakura said

"Describe it to me." Sasuke said

"There isn't a cloud in the sky, everything's sparkling. It's one of those once-in-a lifetime days." Sakura said. She turned around and Sasuke was crying. Blindness had completely changed him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"Your world is full of light and happiness. Mine's black and lonely." Sasuke kept crying.

"Sasuke-kun… Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura had never seen this sensitive side of Sasuke

"Heal my eyes! Take away this darkness!" Sasuke cried, laying hid head on the table.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I can't do that."

"Then kiss me, sleep with me, something to make me feel like I'm not alone!" Sasuke kept crying.

"I'm not sleeping with you! But if it eases the pain of being in your own personal darkness just a little bit, then I'll kiss you." Sakura said. She sat next to him at the table. He lifted up his head and moved his dead eyes in the direction that he heard her voice coming from. Although they were now a ghostly grey color now, he still had those innocent puppy eyes that Sakura fell in love with when they were little. Sasuke was surprised when she kissed him on the lips. Knowing her, he expected a slight peck on the cheek. He returned her kiss. She embraced him, taking her lips away from his. She started crying when Sasuke said the exact same words he said to her when he left Konoha:

"Sakura… Arigato."


	3. Happy Birthday

**NOTE TO READERS: I WILL NOT BE PUTTING TORU IN THE STORY. I WAS GOING TO IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I DECIDED NOT TO AT THE LAST MINUTE AND FORGOT TO TO DELETE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

"Knock Knock." Madara knocked on Sasuke's window in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"Come on, turn around and look at me." Madara laughed. He stopped laughing when Sasuke got up and turned to the direction from where he heard Madara's voice.

"There, I'm facing you. Are you happy?" Sasuke said, the moonlight reflecting off of his silver, dead eyes.

"Oh my. Well, let's go. I'll give you Itachi's eyes. You'll have your sight back in no time." Madara said. Sasuke didn't know what to say. Madara could give him a new life with new eyes and the light would return to his world. But he probably would never be with Sakura or Naruto or any of his friends again. In the year he'd been back in Konoha, he'd become more social and had friends. Sakura was his girlfriend now. After Hoshi was hit by a car, Sakura had been his eyes. Now Sasuke was given a chance to get his old life of unending power, freedom, and revenge back.

"Madara… I need a day to think about this." The blind ninja finally said after a while

"Suit yourself. See you this time tomorrow, Sasuke." Madara said as he disappeared. Sasuke sat there for a while. Then he got up and felt his way over to Sakura's room.

"Sakura, are you awake?" Sasuke asked, standing at the doorway.

"I am now," she yawned "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"What if you lost the most precious thing you had and had the opportunity to get it back, but you had to lose something just a precious at the same time?" Sasuke asked

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just never mind, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Sasuke was about to leave, but Sakura said

"Wait! Now, what happened? Talk to me, I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything." Sakura said.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said

"Talk to me!" Sakura raised her voice

"Fine, fine! Madara came to me a few minutes ago and offered to give me Itachi's eyes. But I have to come with him and be a rogue again. I don't know what to do, I want my sight back so badly!" Sasuke cried.

"It's okay. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama tomorrow. Now get to bed, it's three in the morning." Sakura said, as she hugged Sasuke.

"Sakura, I… I…" Sasuke stuttered

"You what?" Sakura asked

"Uh… I'll tell you tomorrow, goodnight." Sasuke said

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, please! In his time here, he's earned the trust of everyone, especially considering the fact that he's been in his own solitary world of darkness for a year!" Sakura argued with her teacher.

"Wouls you trust him? With his ocular jutsu level, he could kill us all!" Tsunade said

"But this Sasuke-kun isn't the same Sasuke-kun who I personally brought back to Konoha a year ago. He's changed a lot! Last night he told me that Madara came to him and offered to give him Itachi's eyes in exchange for going rogue again, the old Sasuke-kun would never have told me that. This isn't just a matter of trust, we could lose him again, tonight!" Sakura said

"… You can heal his eyes after sunset. The sudden change from a world of complete darkness to a world of bright lights could just make him blind again." Tsunade said

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura said, walking into her house.

"You're late." Sasuke was lying on the couch

"Well, I was buying some stuff for you." Sakura said

"Why?"

"It's July 23, your birthday."

"What'd you get me?"

"Clothes, and… one more thing." Sakura said as she sat next to Sasuke

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked, putting his arm around Sakura.

"I'll give you a hint; the lights are off, the curtains are closed, it's night, and we're alone." Sakura said, putting her hand over Sasuke's eyes.

"Let me guess, we're going to have sex?" Sasuke smiled.

"No. Not yet at least." Sakura laughed, "Promise me that you'll never leave."

"I promise." Sasuke said

"Promise me that after I do what I'm about to do, you'll kiss me." Sakura said

"I like where this is going." Sasuke smiled again. Sakura focused her chakra into her hand that was over Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you…" Sasuke said

"You'll see." Sakura said

"No, I won't. I'm blind, remember?" Sasuke joked. Both their hearts were pounding. Sakura moved closer.

"Sasuke-kun… I… I…" Sakura said nervously

"I love you too." Sasuke said as he started to move his face towards hers.

"Don't move until I'm done." Sakura said

"That's what she said." Sasuke laughed

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed

"Sakura, what do mean by 'until you're done'? What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Are your eyes closed?" Sakura asked

"Am I the blind one are you?" Sasuke laughed

"Shut up! My hand is over your eyes. Are they closed?" Sakura got a little annoyed.

"No."

"Well close them."

"Okay." Sasuke said. About a minute later, Sakura took her hand off his eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sasuke asked

"No. Turn your head towards mine." Sakura said and Sasuke did as he was told.

"Now can I open them? It won't make any difference." Sasuke said

"Yes it will. Open your eyes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. When he opened his eyes, he saw the usual black.

"No difference. Were you trying to heal me?" Sasuke asked

"Hold on. Close your eyes again." Sakura said

"Okay," Sasuke said. Sakura opened the curtains and moonlight filled the room. She sat down next to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

"Now you can open your eyes." Sakura said. This time, when Sasuke opened his eyes, the first thing he way was Sakura's smiling face surrounded by the light of a full moon

"Sakura!" Sasuke smiled and embraced his true love. He kissed her on the cheek five times, and on the lips three, then he picked her up, spun her around, and gave her an indescribably romantic kiss on the lips "Thank you so much! I love you even more that I can see you!" He started crying tears of joy.

"I asked Tsunade-sama, and she told me it was okay." She said and kissed Sasuke back.

"Sakura, let's go upstairs." Sasuke said

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

"Unless you're planning to start restoring you clan now, you're going to need these." Madara smiled as he tossed Sasuke a box of condoms. Nobody realized that he was outside the open window. The young couple both got nosebleeds.

"Thank you, Madara!" Sasuke scowled and caught the box. Sasuke did not want to restore the clan very soon at all.

"Okay, you kids, I'm out. peace y'all." Madara said as he teleported back to Akatsuki headquarters.

"What?" Sakura laughed.

"He's old." Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura again, picked her up, and carried hr upstairs.

* * *

"Well, it seems that Sasuke has forgotten his revenge and gotten distracted." Madara said back at Akatsuki headquarters.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Zetsu's black half said

"We'll let those two have their fun for now. But soon, all of Konoha will pay for their betrayal, even Sasuke." Madara said


End file.
